The Jedi Trails Series Book 3: Zigoola's Shadow
by SashaMonroe
Summary: A crazy dream Sasha has causes Obi-wan to fall into a coma. The Jedi believe the sith maybe responsible. Now Sasha and Senator Bail Organa venture off to find the sith responsible for this. Read and review, it'll make since as you go.
1. Prologue

_**Hey everyone the wait is over. Here is the first chapter to my new story. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

Prologue

The planet looked dead as if someone personally came to kill it. A tree line in the distance was ruined. A wreaked ship lay on the plateau opposite of the one he stood on. And the temple, the temple herself lay in a pile of scrap and debris.

Who had done this? Who came to his home and ruined it? He left for about two years and returned to this. It made his anger grow just looking at it.

Before he had left, he placed a holocron inside the temple that would activate the moment a Jedi, was in its presences. Now that holocron lay in pieces at his feet. It's dark power practically gone.

He knelt beside the pieces and picked all up with the force. He let the pieces lie on the palm of his hand. He used his free hand and used the force to connect the pieces back together. Once again the holocron sat in his hand as a whole. However its power was still weak.

"Who did this?" he asked.

_A Jedi_, it said through the force.

"Who?"

_Ken..ken…_

"Tell me."

_Obi-wan…Kenobi_, it said then fell to pieces again in his hand.

He let the pieces drop to the floor and walked to his ship, his cloak flying behind him. He boarded the ship and took his seat. He started the ship up and left to find a new home.

"Obi-wan Kenobi will pay for ruining my home," he said to himself. "And I have just the idea."

Then the ship jumped into hyperspace leaving his home and works behind on Zigoola.

_**I hoped you all enjoyed it because this is just the beginning.**_

_**Now we have questions: **_

_**Who is this guy?**_

_**Is he a sith?**_

_**What will happen to Obi?**_


	2. No Memories

_**Hey here's the next chapter to the story. Now you want to know something interesting about Sasha's past? *Waits for reply* Well I bet you do. So here it is. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-No Memories<p>

_The fire was everywhere and the smoke was so thick that she couldn't see anything._

Where am I_? She thought. _

_Suddenly an infant's cry came from down the hall. Sasha moved down the hall, slowly toward the cry. She reached the bed room where the cry came from. Sasha opened the door and saw a crib in the back of the room. She slowly inched her way toward the crib and saw an infant girl only about a year old, holding the hand of a poggin _**(A penguin, platypus mix kind of creature).** _The poor thing was crying out for its parents._

**(Sasha see's this world as if she was an invisible ghost)**

"_Sasha!" a voice called from behind her._

_Sasha turned around to face two figures, one male and the other female. The infant's parents. But wait, how did they know her name? Unless, suddenly it hit her and she gasped. They were her parents. _

_Her mother had long brown hair with brown eyes. She was slim and beautiful like Sasha. The man next to her, her father, was tall with the same hair cut as her Master but his hair was more red than brown. He had hazel eyes too._

_It was scary on how much her and her mother looked alike. Same hair, same eye color, same looks, same body built and yet she never knew them. _

_Her parents tried to make their way over to the infant but suddenly part of the roof caved in and fell on top of them._

"_NO!" Sasha cried feeling tears well up._

_They infant continued to cry until a young boy about 14 came into the room. He checked her parent's vital signs then bowed his head. They were dead. The boy stood up and ran over to the crib. He picked up the infant, who was still holding her stuffed animal, into his arms. He made sure the fluffy toy wouldn't fall when he would escape the fiery building with her. _

"_Zane!" a voice called._

"_Coming Master!" he called back._

_He turned and left the room; the infant no longer crying._

_Suddenly everything charged, Sasha was no longer in her old bed room, she was now in a burning room where she saw her Master Zane and herself fighting a bounty hunter. She recognized this place; it was the place where she last saw Master Zane. This was the battle that he saved her then died in._

_The roof started to buckle and groan under the stress. Suddenly it gave way and Sasha watched herself get crushed under the roof._

"_Sasha!" Zane called._

_The bounty hunter fired a couple more shots; Zane blocked them and sent them back. The bounty hunter staggered back in pain then turned and ran. Zane was about to go after him when the fire intensified. He cried out in pain as his tunic was suddenly on fire. He threw of the top layer of his tunic and threw it to struggled to get out from under the debris._

_Soon he was on his feet and used the amount of force power he had and moved the debris off Sasha's limp form. He then lifted her into his arms and jumped out the window. Sasha followed them out and seemed to float down to where they laid sprawled and unconscious on the grass._

_A squad of clones ran over and started trying to stabilize them. They got Sasha stabilized but Zane was dying. They were too late for him._

"_Stay with us General," a clone said._

"_Tell… Sasha…I…I…Love… her…like… a…daug…" his sentence faded._

"_General," the clone panicked._

_That's when Sasha saw herself open her eyes for like three seconds. Then when Zane died in the clones arms. Sasha fell into her month long coma._

* * *

><p>"Master!" Sasha screamed as she awoke with a start.<p>

She was sweating buckets and was panting so hard that the figure above her laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Shh, shh" the figure said. "Calm yourself padawan."

Her blurred vision cleared for her to see Obi-wan above her with a concerned look.

"Ma…ster," she stammered in a whisper.

"Shh, it's me Sasha," Obi-wan said gently as he brushed her hair from her face.

Sasha calmed down but slowly felt her eyes tear up.

"Sasha are you alright?" he asked. "What happened padawan?"

"I had a nightmare about my… my parent's death and Master Zane's," she whispered. "It was so horrible."

Obi-wan cradled her in his arms as she wept.

"Shh, it's alright everyone has nightmares of their past."

"But the thing is I have no memory of those days on my past."

"What?" he asked pulling away.

Sasha nodded. "I have no memory of their deaths."

"Hmm, odd," Obi-wan mumbled to himself.

"Master, what… what should I do?" she asked shaking again.

"For now rest. I'll send Bant in here as soon as possible," he said.

Sasha nodded and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Obi-wan brushed back her hair then laid a hand on her forehead. She was really warm; she must have a fever.

Obi-wan stood up and exited her room only to run into Cayden and Master Windu.

"Good morning Master Kenobi," Cayden said. "Is Sasha ready for class?"

"Sasha's not going to class today," Obi-wan said.

"Why?" Mace asked.

"She had a really bad dream and didn't get much sleep," he said. "She's really shaken up and is running a fever too."

Mace's face changed to that of concern. "Alright, make sure to inform Master Che and Bant."

"I know," Obi-wan said. "I was planning on doing that as soon as possible."

"Shouldn't someone at least stay and keep an eye on her until the Master Healers arrive?" Cayden asked.

Mace and Obi-wan exchanged a glance then Obi-wan nodded.

"I agree. Someone should at least be with her," he said then looked at Cayden. "Could you, Cayden?"

"Of course Master," he said.

"Alright I'll inform you teachers," Obi-wan said.

He and Mace headed to the Council Chambers for the meeting. Cayden turned and entered Sasha's room.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan and Mace made it to the Council Chambers a few minutes before the others were due to arrive. Obi-wan took that time and called Bant and told her about Sasha. Bant told him that she would check up on Sasha as soon as she could, because of her busy schedule she wouldn't be there in a few minutes. He thanked Bant then hung up the comm.<p>

Soon the meeting was under way. They were discussing an issue in the Outer Rim. One of their bases had been ambushed and they were sending Eoth Koth to deal with it. Then they started listening to debriefs from Jedi that returned or were still on a mission. Finally the meeting was coming to an end.

"Is there any other item of importance we need to discuss?" Mace asked.

The council remained silent.

"Alright meeting concluded. May the force be with us all."

The council members stood and left the chamber in packs. However Obi-wan remained behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bant had found time to check in on Sasha. She entered the room to find young male padawan Cayden Marshall sitting beside the bed in which young Sasha slept in. He was dabbing a wet cloth on her pale forehead.<p>

"How is she?" Bant asked.

"Her skin is really warm," Cayden said. "But she isn't shaking any more or being attacked by nightmares."

"Let me have a look at her," Bant said coming over.

Cayden moved out of the way for the healer. Bant looked Sasha over and checked her mental shields.

"Hmm, odd," Bant said.

"What is it Master?" Cayden asked.

Bant looked at him. "Do you know what her dreams were about?"

Cayden shook his head.

"Well Obi-wan told me earlier that she had two nightmares about to moments in her life in which she has no memory of," Bant looked back to Sasha.

"Wait is that even possible?" Cayden asked confused and amazed.

"I don't know," Bant admitted. "I've heard of it but never believed it."

"So how could she have had them in the first place?"

"That's the odd thing. Her mental shields are down but she didn't do it, someone else did."

"Are you saying that someone mentally took down her shields and sent her those nightmares?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHOA! Who do you think could have the power to do that? All questions shall be answered as the reading goes on and on and on and…<strong>_


	3. Attack of the Vision

_**Hey well here's an update to all of you FanFiction readers. ENJOY THIS INTENSE CHAPTER! Oh yeah I OWN NOTHING! Not even Karen Millar's Wild Space.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Attack of the Vision<p>

"Master Kenobi, left you have not. Why?" Yoda asked from the open doorway of the Council Chambers.

Obi-wan turned to face the Jedi Master. He sighed.

"I don't know, Master," he admitted.

"Something troubling you, I since," Yoda said.

"There is," Obi-wan said. "This is the third time this week that Sasha has woken up from a nightmare. She's gotten hardly any sleep."

"Tell me, you will, of her dreams," the elder master said taking a seat.

Obi-wan took a seat next to the Jedi elder.

"Well the first night she had a nightmare about this one mission her and Zane went on. Then the second night, she had one of Maya Long. Finally last night she had two dreams, both of someone she had lost in her life."

"Like who?"

"Master Zane and her own parents."

"Hmph."

"But Master Yoda the nightmares from last night, she had no memory of in real life. Before last night she had no memory of her the day her parents died and hardly any of Master Zane's before she fell into the coma."

"Odd this is," Yoda said after a pause.

"Yeah I know, so I called Bant to go and check in on her," Obi-wan paused. "I haven't heard a report from her on Sasha yet."

Suddenly his commlink went off.

"I spoke to soon," he said then activated the comm. "Kenobi here."

"_Obi-wan, it's Bant_," the female voice replied. "_I have news on Sasha_."

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"_I was able to put her into a healing trance. However…"_ Bant stopped.

"However, what Bant?"

"_Someone has tore down her shields and plagued her with these nightmares. Mentally_."

"Who could be able to do that?" Obi-wan asked.

"A sith, have the power, they do," Yoda said.

"A sith? Could it be Dooku?" he asked.

"Unknown that is. Feel a strange presence I do. Normal, this is not," Yoda said. "Beware young Sasha must. In danger, she maybe."

Obi-wan nodded sadly.

"Thank you Bant. I'll contact you if something comes up," Obi-wan said.

"_Alright. Bant out."_ Then she hung up the comm.

* * *

><p><em>Beep, Beep! Beep, Beep!<em>

What is that? _Sasha thought._

_Suddenly the scene around her appeared. She was standing in the cockpit of some unfamiliar ship. The beeping continued. She looked over and noticed Senator Organa sitting in the pilots chair._

_He awoke and looked at the nav comp. He looked around then shouted. "We're here! Zigoola!"_

_Sasha's breathe caught._ Was this the mission to Zigoola her master never talked about but dreaded_? She thought._

_She heard footsteps coming up the corridor then the door slid open. She gasped. Bail turned and his face turned from pissed to swore._

"_What in… Kenobi are you sick?" Bail asked._

_Her master's face was bloodless, tightness pinched his eyes and mouth._

"_No. A headache. It's nothing," he replied._

"_It's not nothing," Bail said. "You look like you're about to retch. Have you taken painkillers?"_

"_I have not. Drugs, like alcohol, blur the force."_

"_And I suppose megrim enhances it?"_

_Obi-wan raised an eyebrow to that._

"_Keep shouting at me Senator and I will retch. All over your clean cockpit. Is that what you want?"_

_Bail just turned around obviously ticked. _

_Sasha watched her mentor with concerned and worried eyes as they flew closer. She was so worried about him and was so focused on him that she missed the rest of the conversation between them._

_Suddenly her mentor mumbled something, which pulled her out of her thoughts. She gasped, he was on the floor looking twice as sick as before._

"_I'm sorry," Bail said turning. "I didn't quite catch…"_

_His words trailed off as he starred at the Obi-wan._

"_What is it?" he asked sounding demanding. "Master Kenobi…"_

Master_, she thought._

"_Sith," he groaned. "Getusoutofherenow!"_

_Suddenly as Bail tried to turn the ship around, he was thrown past Sasha and into the corridor beyond. Her master took the controls and started to fly them closer to the planet._

"_Hey! What the stang are you…" Bail started to ask._

"_I'm sorry," Obi-wan said as he force choked Bail. "Sorry. So sorry."_

"_Don't be sorry," he struggled to say. "Do something. I don't want to die."_

_And the next part happened so fast that she didn't see half of it. Obi-wan pulled them out of a nose dive then jumped from his seat protecting Bail with his body as the ship impacted with the earth. Then all went black._

* * *

><p>The doors slid open for the second time in the past hour and a half. He felt a familiar presence behind him.<p>

"Obi-wan, I've been looking everywhere for you," said Anakin. "Hey me and Ahsoka were wondering if you would want to join us in a sparring?"

Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his now hurting head.

"No thank you Anakin," Obi-wan said.

Obi-wan turned to face him and Anakin gasped.

"Obi-wan, you look like hell," Anakin said. "Are you okay?"

"It's only a headache," obi-wan said rubbing his temples.

"Are you sure? You look like you are gonna retch any second."

Obi-wan just shook his head. The last time he felt this horrible was when they had arrived to Zigoola.

"Obi-wan should I call Master Che?" Anakin asked concerned.

"No Anakin, I told you I am fine," Obi-wan said sounding irritated.

Anakin froze in place and sighed.

"Okay whatever Obi-wan."

Anakin turned to leave. Suddenly it hit Obi-wan. He fell to his knees and held onto his chair.

"Master!" Anakin gasped.

_Why did it just feel like a sith entered the room? _Obi-wan thought.

"Obi-wan what's wrong? Are you alright?" Anakin asked worried.

Out of control, Obi-wan raised a hand and sent Anakin flying backwards. Anakin landed with a hard thump.

"Obi-wan what the Kriff is wrong with you?" he called.

"I'm sorry," obi-wan mumbled as blood started to seeping from his nose.

Anakin slowly got to his feet and watched as Obi-wan shook. Suddenly he stilled and crumbled to the ground. Anakin ran over to him and carefully turned him over.

"Obi-wan? Obi-wan!" Anakin cried as he tried to wake Obi-wan. He pulled out his comm. "Master Vokara Che, come to the council chambers immediately! It's Obi-wan!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG Obi-wan got attacked again! Is this what that Sith from before had in mind? Was Sasha's mind only a vessel? Oh now it's on. REVIEW!<strong>_


	4. Coma

_**Here's a short chapter with a surprise at the end. OHHHHHHH! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Coma<p>

After being shaken awake and told that her Master had collapsed in the Council Chambers, Sasha dressed and threw her hair up. Now she and Cayden were running down the halls of the Temple to get the council. They reached the lift and it took them up to the chambers. The door slid open and they ran out and to the big doors of the chambers.

The doors slid open to reveal Bant and Master Vokara Che kneeling beside her master, Anakin talking with Master Yoda and Master Windu, and the room looking like a fight had happened. Sasha and Cayden entered and walked over to Anakin.

"What happened in here?" Cayden asked.

"Master Obi-wan went psycho and threw me across the room," Anakin said.

"That doesn't sound like him," he said.

Sasha nodded. It didn't.

"Master Anakin can you tell me what happened, in detail?" Sasha asked.

"Well let's see here," Anakin started. "I was looking everywhere for him because Ahsoka and I wanted to spar with him and you. So I found him here. He looked pale and he said he had a headache but it looked like he was going to retch. After I offered it to him and he refused, I turned to leave. However, he suddenly fell to his knees and his eyes were red rimed and he looked worse for wear. But this is when things got out of control, he force pushed me back and I asked if he was crazy. He kept saying sorry. Then his nose started to bleed and to be honest it was scary as hell." He paused for a breathe then continued. "He then convulsed and then collapsed and hasn't woken up since then."

Sasha's breathe caught and realized what was happening to him.

"He's reliving Zigoola," Sasha mumbled.

"What?" Mace asked.

"Zigoola, he's reliving it."

"Know, how do you?" Yoda asked.

"I just had a dream about Master Obi-wan and Senator Organa's arrival to Zigoola. And all those things that were happening to Obi-wan here, happened to him then."

Yoda looked down. "Interesting this is."

"Master Yoda if I may cut in?" Bant asked.

Yoda nodded.

"It sounds like whoever broke down Sasha's shields must have penetrated their bond and not only sent her the vision but sent it to Obi-wan too," Bant said.

"But he looked like he was hallucinating it, not dreaming it," Anakin said.

"Well maybe it's like Zigoola," Bant said. "Where he would have the vision and would be hallucinating it."

They all shrugged to that.

"Well then a sith behind this, it must be," Yoda said.

Everyone nodded.

"Master Yoda!" Vokara Che cried.

"Wrong, what is, Master Che?" Yoda asked.

"It's Master Kenobi," She said. "He has fallen into a coma."

There was a wave of gasps. Sasha suddenly felt light headed and Cayden caught her when her knees buckled and lead her to a chair.

"Oh no," Sasha mumbled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHAT! Obi is in a coma! Kriff!<strong>_

_**I'm sorry for all of these cliffhangers but in this story, it's my job.**_


	5. A Senator's Aid

_**Sorry for the wait but you know what? Now I have another new chapter for you all. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- A Senator's Aid<p>

"Sasha? Sasha?" a concerned voice was saying.

Sasha shook her head and opened her eyes to see Cayden, Anakin, and Mace all looking at her in concern. Cayden smiled when she woke up.

"Welcome back," Anakin said.

"What happened?" Sasha asked.

"After I helped you into a chair, you passed out," Cayden said. "You've been out for thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?' Sasha echoed.

They nodded. Sasha groaned and rubbed her throbbing head.

"Are you alright?" Mace asked.

"It's only a headache, Master," she said.

"Good, nothing more do we want," said Yoda from in the chair beside her. "Now awake you are. Head to Senator Organa, you will. Help you he can, in solving this mystery."

Sasha nodded. "Yes Master Yoda."

Sasha stood up and her and Cayden left the chambers and headed to the hanger.

They arrived minutes later.

"Sasha wait!" a voice called from behind.

Sasha and Cayden halted and turned to see Anakin running toward them.

"What before you go," Anakin said. "I've got something for you."

"What?" Sasha asked.

Anakin whistled and a red and blue astromech came over. The droid whistled.

"This is R3-S14," he said. "Obi-wan wanted me to build you one as a gift."

"What for, it's not even my birthday?" she asked.

"No but he thought you deserve something special," he said smiling.

Sasha smiled and patted the droid's round head.

"Hi Arthree," Sasha said.

Arthree whistled.

She giggled. "Come on we have to go."

Arthree followed Sasha and Cayden to speeder. Anakin turned and left.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Sasha asked Cayden for like the 5th time.

"Yes I do," Cayden said climbing into the passenger seat.

Sasha rolled her eyes and climbed into the drivers. Arthree jumped into the backseat. She started up the speeder and headed to the Senate apartments.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door, made Bail wake up from a small nap on the couch.<p>

"Could you get that?" Bail called to his servant droid.

"Yes sir," the droid said walking past him to the door.

Bail sat up and rubbed his eyes and stretched. He looked at his chrono on the wall. He had napped only for an hour.

"Sir," said the droid. "There are two Jedi have to see you."

_Obi-wan_, he thought.

"Let them in," Bail said standing, fixing his casual clothes.

"Yes sir," the droid said then returned to the door. "Come in."

"Thank you," a female voice replied.

The droid and his guests came around the corner. Bail smiled as he recognized the young girl.

"Hello Sasha," Bail said.

"Hello Senator Organa," she said. "May I introduce my friend and fellow Jedi, Cayden Marshall."

The boy, Cayden, bowed. "Senator Organa," he said.

"I'm honored by your visit but why?" he asked.

Sasha's smile faded away.

"May we sit?" She asked.

"Of course." He lead them to the couch. The two padawan's sat across from him and astromech rolled up beside the table. "So what is this about?"

"Recently I've been having nightmares of my past and Master Healer Bant believes that someone has destroyed my shields. The one who did it, Master Yoda believes, is a sith. And this sith showed me your and my master's arrival to Zigoola and it coursed through mine and my master's bond. Which caused him to fall into a coma just an hour ago."

Bail gaped. "What?"

"I know this sounds strange but someone is using me to get to my master," Sasha said. "And Yoda believes you can help me."

"How can I help?" Bail asked.

"Well you were the only other one who went to Zigoola," She said.

"Yeah but you had one dream about Zigoola. That's no reason for me to leave."

"Senator Organa," Sasha said sternly. "Master Yoda and our Master Healers believe if we don't stop this threat them my master maybe in danger."

Bail shook his head. "I'm sorry. I really want to help you but… I need a better reason than Obi-wan being a coma to help."

"You know, you sound a lot like the Senator my master argued with before Zigoola."

Bail realized what he had said then smiled.

"I'm sorry. You're right," he said gently. "I've been a big jerk to you Sasha. And I do owe Obi-wan for helping me do that mission. And he would scold me if I didn't help you so… I'm in."

Sasha grinned. "Thank you Senator!"

"No problem. Now where do we go find this Sith?"

That made Sasha's grin vanish. She didn't think of that.

"You have no Idea do you?" Cayden asked.

Sasha shook her head.

"Well you kind of need to know where to go if you are looking for someone," Bail said folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah I know," Sasha said. "I have an Idea but I don't know if it'll work."

"What is it?"

"It's this technique where you use the force to track," she said. "Very few Jedi know how to do it."

"Do you?"

"Sort of," Sasha said. "But it hasn't failed me yet."

"Okay then," Bail said standing. "Let's gear up and head out. So we shall leave tonight."

Sasha nodded and the Jedi stood. They bowed and left.

* * *

><p>That evening…<p>

Sasha walked up the ramp with Arthree trailing behind her.

"You made it," Bail said smiling.

"Yep," Sasha said.

"Just get settled in and I'll get us out of here."

Sasha entered the passenger compartment and dropped off her things. She then headed to the cockpit where Bail just pulled them out of the atmosphere.

"So where is our first stop?" he asked.

"Zigoola," Sasha said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH BOY! Here we go again.<strong>_


	6. Trip to Hell

_**Now this one took me a while to write but I hope you all like it. Enjoy! BTW I don't own WILD SPACE!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Trip to Hell<p>

"_Anakin! Anakin!" a hoarse voice cried._

What the..?_ Sasha thought as the image appeared. She was standing in the cockpit. The helm had been crushed and the transparisteel viewport was of jagged splinters. Some of the wiring was sparkling and dangled from the ceiling._

_She then noticed what looked like her mentor lying on the floor looking broken, beaten and bloodied. Senator Organa knelt beside him, a steadying hand on his shoulder._

"_Sorry," the senator's tired voice said. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."_

"_You're not dead?" Obi-wan asked._

"_Not quite," Organa said. "Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are."_

_Now that Sasha noticed it, his olive skin had a greenish cast to it. He had a black eye and split lip. His left arm was supported by a makeshift sling. It looked like the sleeve of a sacrificed shirt. His clothing was dirt smudged and winked his trousers tore at both knees._

"_Senator."_

"_Master Kenobi," he said. "So… do you want to say it first or will I?"_

_Obi-wan frowned. "Say what? I told you so? And how would that help? Where have you been?"_

"_Outside,' Organa said. "Exploring."_

Exploring Zigoola. Why?

"_Wonderful."_

"_It's been nearly an hour since we crashed. You were unconscious. I got bored."_

"_So you played tourist. And what did you find?"_

"_Not a lot."_

"_There's a fire.'_

Fire?_ Sasha looked out the broken window and saw the smoke._

"_I started that." The Senator shrugged. "Thought we might need it come night fall."_

"_Very enterprising."_

"_Thank you."_

_Sasha smirked._ Was this when they started to get along?

"_Look, you're banged around," said Organa. "but I don't think anything it broken." He grimaced. "At least not… physically."_

"_Is that your diplomatic way of asking if I've gone insane?' Obi-wan said._

"_The thought did cross my mind."_

_Die Jedi, die Jedi, die Jedi, die._

What the Kriff was that_? Sasha thought looking around. Sasha shook her head and returned her attention to Bail and Obi-wan._

"_What the hell happened?" Bail asked._

"_What do you think? We sprang a trap," Obi-wan said._

_Obi-wan tried to sit up. He flopped like a landed fish. Organa helped him, one handed. Sasha want to help but she didn't exist here. He leaned against the damaged corridor wall. Organa propped himself opposite and they stared at each other in silence._

_Bail spoke first. "Alinta wouldn't betray me. She was used. Manipulated, somehow."_

Who's Alinta?_ She thought._

"_Perhaps. But it's a sad fact, Senator, that most people have a price."_

"_You don't."_

"_No," he said. "And neither do you."_

"_So who was the trap for do you think? You or me?"_

_Die Jedi, die Jedi, die Jedi, die._

_There was that creepy voice again. _Where did it come from? _It made her shudder._

"_So they used Alinta to get to me. And they used me to get to you," Bail said then another silence. "Obi-wan, I'm sorry."_

"_I know. So am I," Obi-wan said._

"_I wonder how they…" Organa shook his head. "Oh well. I don't suppose it matters now. Alinta and her people are dead."_

_Once again that name was brought up. When Obi-wan is to get out of the coma, she is going to ask him who she is._

_There was another silence. Then Organa cleared his throat._

"_I need to know, Obi-wan. Before. When you…"_

"_When I lost control of myself and tried to kill us?" Obi-wan finished for him._

"_Yeah," Organa said, clearly uncomfortable. "Then. You said it was the sith but… how is that possible? We were still a long way from Zigoola's surface. And you're saying they were still were able to-to reach out and control you? Are they really that powerful?"_

_They must be if the one that attacked herself and Master Kenobi from like halfway across the galaxy._

"_That's… a worry," Organa said picking at his ripped his trousers. "I find that worrying. How much exactly do you know about these sith?"_

"_Not enough, apparently," Obi-wan said._

"_You think this is funny?"_

_Obi-wan looked up at him. "I'm not laughing."_

"_So was Alinta wrong? Are there Sith on this planet, Master Kenobi? Are they coming for us now? Should we—I don't know, run?"_

"_Run?" he echoed. "Run where, do you suggest?"_

"_I don't away! Away!"_

_Sasha turned away and rubbed her forehead. She didn't want to hear the arguing happening behind her._

_Die Jedi, die Jedi, die Jedi, die._

UGH!_ Sasha thought clenching her fists. _That voice is getting on my nerves.

"_Calm yourself, Senator," Obi-wan snapped as if he directed it to her. "There is no tribe. There are only two."_

"_Two?" said Organa, taken back. "That's all? Are you sure about that?"_

"_Quite sure."_

Oh why did he tell him that_? Sasha sighed. She turned back to them. _Well Bail already knows of the sith_._

"_But they could still be here," Bail said._

"_They're not," Obi-wan said._

"_You say that like it's a foregone conclusion, but how do you know?"_

"_Because I'm a Jedi. Accept it."_

_A good excuse to end a conversation but Bail just continued to argue with him. Obliviously he doesn't realize that he'll lose. But it's like negotiator vs. negotiator instead of Jedi vs. Senator._

_Hearing the rest of their argument made Sasha think like she was the adult and they were the teenagers._

_Finally it ended and Bail stood up and left Obi-wan in the corridor. Her master leaned his head back against the uneven wall. He must have a huge headache._

_Die Jedi, die Je—_

_Suddenly the voice was cut off as Obi-wan stood up awkwardly. He staggered along the corridor, found the half-crushed hatchway and pushed himself outside. Organa was standing a stone throw away, by the campfire he made._

_Sasha took a look around. They'd crashed onto a plateau. Stunted trees, their foliage drab-brown and scanty. Scattered red rocks. Yellowish brown soil. A ragged, jagged ravine. No sight or sound of water. Beneath the acid stink of smoke and crashed starship the air smelled cold. And old. No birdsong. No beast sounds. No paw prints in the dirt._

_Suddenly, Obi-wan fell to his knees and retched and retched. Sasha looked away. The sight of vomit was never pretty one to her, it made her sick._

_She looked away back and watched him collapse, exhausted onto the dirt of Zigoola._

"_Kenobi," Bail cried._

_Obi-wan dragged his eyes open and rolled his head to the side._

"_What was that?" Bail said. "What the hell is going on?"_

_He tried to speak. But just coughed and spit again._

"_It's still the sith, I think," he croaked. "The darkside. Using difficult memories against me. Bail, you must be careful. Beware negative emotions. This place will feed on them. It will glut itself and gorge on you until you die."_

What a lovely image?_ She thought. But what really got her attention was about the sith using difficult memories. _Was that what this sith is doing to me? It must be or else I wouldn't be seeing this.

"_Hey. Hey. It's all right. We'll figure this out," Bail said placing a hand on Obi-wan's back._

_Organa held out a cloth and water bottle._

"_Your face is covered in dry blood," Bail said. "If you don't change I'll be the one having nightmares."_

_Obi-wan touched his cheeks and his chin. There was truth to that; his face was covered in blood. Taking the cloth and the bottle, he washed his face and beard. He also washed out his mouth._

_Die Jedi, die Jedi, die Jedi, die._

_There it was again. It made Sasha fall to her knees and plug her ears. It didn't block it out. She sighed and looked at her hands._

"_The sith temple?" Obi-wan said making Sasha look up. Obi-wan was on his feet beside Bail looking into the distance._

_Organa nodded. "I think so. When the ship was going down I thought I saw something. Thought I'd imagined it. But I didn't." His voice caught. "Not everything Alinta told us was a lie. We could find another ship, obi-wan. Or communications equipment. We could still get of this. You just have to hold on."_

Temple_? Sasha thought. She got up to her feet and walked over to where they stood. She looked out and saw the temple. Sure enough it was there though she didn't have a clear enough image as they did with the bincos. _How could I have missed it when they crashed? I must have been too distracted with Obi-wan going crazy.

_Organa shook his head, rueful. "Why do you think I can't stay mad at you?"_

_Obi-wan pulled a face. "I thought it was my boyish charm."_

"_Ah-no."_

_Sasha chuckled._

"_That's easily three day's travel, you know. Sun up to sun down over unknown terrain. At the mercy of the elements." Obi-wan paused. "I might become a liability to you."_

"_I think you underestimate yourself, Obi-wan."_

_Obi-wan grew angry. "And you underestimate the power of the sith. Any man who does that does so at his peril."_

_Sasha nodded, it was true. She met this Rodian who underestimated Dooku. The next day she found him dead in the river. It scared her and gave her nightmares for weeks and she was only twelve at the time._

"_Padme was right when she told me to trust you," Bail said._

_He managed a smile. "Why, Senator, are you by any chance tempting politics on me?"_

"_That depends. Is it working?"_

_Obi-wan tipped his head back to the now fading sky._

"_It would appear we're beginning to lose the light," he said. "I suggest we retire, replenish our energy reserves with food and rest… and set off at dawn."_

"_So that would be a yes," Organa said._

"_Hmm," Obi-wan said doing an impressive Yoda impression._

_Suddenly it all went black._

* * *

><p>Sasha sat up in her bunk dripping sweat and panting. She blinked a couple of times to clear her blurred vision. She was still in the passenger compartment.<p>

She sighed and threw her legs over the edge of the bunk and leaned forward resting her head in her hands. She rubbed her temples that were pounding.

This mission was starting to take its toll on her and they haven't even reached Zigoola yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! What a nightmare? Yeah I shortened it because when Sasha would think to herself they would continue without stop. And also I was too lazy to write the whole thing. REVIEW.<strong>_


	7. Zigoola's Clue

_**Hey here's another Chapter. I'm hoping for two updates today because both are short chapters. Oh yeah and HAPPY SUMMER! WHOO!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Zigoola's Clue<p>

It seemed like just yesterday Bail pulled a ship out of hyperspace above the sith world of Zigoola. And how much he didn't miss it. He sighed and looked over his shoulder to see Sasha coming. The poor girl looked tired and worn out. She walked over and slumped into the chair next to Bail.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What? Oh… um… yeah," Sasha said.

"Did you get any sleep?" Bail asked.

Sasha shook her head.

"Would you like something to eat? It might wake you up a little."

"Sure," she said.

Bail got up and went to the galley. He grabbed a meal pack and a cup of water. He returned and handed it to her. Sasha took the food and the water and ate.

Bail took his seat again and pulled them closer to the surface. Every second he would glance over to make sure Sasha wouldn't go insane like Obi-wan did. But no she just sat there eating and keeping silent. Her silence worried him but he would rather have that than her attacking him.

Unlike the last time he was here, Bail actually landed the ship next to the temple. He started to shut the ship down and turn everything off. Once that was done he again looked over to Sasha. She was done eating and her water was gone but she just sat there as if she just saw a ghost.

"I'm going to go and check things out,' Bail said slowly standing.

Sasha nodded.

Bail slowly inched his way out of the cockpit and down the ramp. He walked out onto Zigoola's soil once again and looked around. It was just as they left it. It made Bail snort.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Sasha coming down the ramp. She looked better, more awake, but still worn out. She walked over to him.

"Welcome to Zigoola," Bail said with some humor.

"It looks exactly like the dreams," Sasha said.

"You've seen this place before?" he asked.

"Yes," Sasha said walking closer to the temple. She then turned. "Now we came here for a clue. So let's find one."

Bail smiled. _She sure is interesting. I give her that much_, he thought.

Sasha searched the area and found nothing. She decided to go into her tracking state and used the area around her to track. She closed her eyes and searched. When she opened them she felt weak and her knees buckled.

"Sasha!" Bail cried. He leapt over and caught her. "Are you alright?"

"I…I found over next clue," She said.

"Where is it?"

"Anison," she said then feinted.

Bail lifted her up into his arms and took her aboard the ship. He laid her down on her bunk and tucked her in. He then went to the cockpit and started up the ship and get them out of there.

_Anison was a good three days travel from Zigoola, at least that's what the nav comp said_, Bail thought.

He punched in the coordinates and pulled them into hyperspace. He sighed and laid back watching the ship enter the swirls or hyperspace.

Bail then stood and entered the back to check on Sasha, whom he discovered, was sound asleep. _Well at least she's asleep and not trapped in a terrible dream._

He then returned to the cockpit and sat back down in the chair. He then closed his eyes and fell into a deep nap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now to Anison! If you don't know what that is, it's that planet Mace Windu mentions at the Beginning of ATOC. Okay so here we go. UP, UP, and AWAY!<strong>_


	8. Deja Vaux

_**Okay this is update number dos (two). This chapter is super short.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Déjà Vaux<p>

They were only into the first day on their trip to Anison. Sasha slept or mediated most of the day. She would wake up to use the refresher or get some food but other than that she was resting. Though she didn't get much with those nightmares. That sith kept her in that comatose state most of this journey.

After breakfast that morning, she went to mediate. About an hour later she was heard crying from the passenger compartment. Bail found her on the floor crying in the fettle position. He was able to wake her up and she told him what she saw. She said that it was one of the nightmares her master had that first night on Zigoola.

Later that day she took a nap and was out for about six hours. It worried Bail when she didn't come out for dinner. He went to wake her to at least have her eat but she went to bed soon after that.

As for Bail, he did some senate work, played a game on his data pad, and ate food. But of course he would check on Sasha every now and then to make sure she wasn't harming herself. But he was wrong there. He noticed each time she awoke she looked tired, worn out and ready to collapse any second. She mention having a headache and feeling ill. Bail also notice some bruises on her face and hands, meaning she was indeed harming herself or the sith was.

Bail could handle Obi-wan when it came to this kind of incident but a teenage girl… it frightened him. Breha, his wife, and he have been trying to have a child and all attempts have failed. They were even planning the adoption of a baby girl. And being on this mission with Sasha made him feel like it was his own daughter and not a Jedi Padawan.

He wished he could help her in this fight. Just being the personal pilot didn't cut it. He wants to help her stop this pain. Help her save Obi-wan and her from this nightmare. Sadly the only way to do that is to have to watch her struggle as they planet hop to find this sith.

_I wish this cowardly sith would come out of hiding and show his face. He is harming a poor girl and I'm not okay with that. He will go down._

Now if only that was true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>See it was short and sweet and it was just about Bail's thoughts. Right now Bail feels like he has to be her body guard for Obi yet there is just a twinge of the feeling of like she was his niece or something. Review!<strong>_


	9. Firebettles Vision

_**I must update you all! Okay so the next few chapters are just about the journey to Anison. Then there will be SITH action. R and R.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Firebettles vision<p>

_The scene appeared with Obi-wan and Bail walking through the woods of Zigoola. Suddenly, Obi-wan came to abrupt halt. He stood completely still, his expression suspended. Then his face twisted and he dropped to his knees. He began clawing his own body, his eyes wide in horror._

What the Kriff? _Sasha thought._

_Bail shrugged out of his backpack, letting it fall to the ground. He crouched in front of the Jedi and took a hold of his upper arms._

"_Obi-wan! Snap out of it!" he called._

_But he didn't wake up. He attacked with clenched fists and desperate strength. He struck hard and fast. The flurry of blows caught Bail in the face and his belly. Spilt open his scabbed over lip and punched the air from his lungs._

_Toppling sideways, gasping, he hit the ground in an ungainly sprawl, skewered in pain. He tried to sit up, failed, tried again and succeeded. _

_Obi-wan, obviously awake now, stood over Bail._

"_You fool!" shouted Obi-wan. "What were you thinking? Don't you know I could have killed you?"_

_Bail squinted up at him. "Oh, so it did work. You're welcome by the way."_

_Spitting a colorful Toydarian curse, Obi-wan tugged off his own makeshift backpack and rummaged among the water bottles and meal packs. _I didn't know he said things like that,_ she thought while he rummaged._

"_I can't heal you," he said pulling out the med kit. "My control is compromised. You'll have to make do with this."_

"_Fine," Bail said. He reached for the kit but Obi-wan slapped his hand away._

"_I'll do it," the Jedi snapped. "Sit still and be quiet."_

"_Fine," Bail repeated._

Yikes! I didn't know he could be that stick. Well Master Anakin did warn me that he does have a temper and not to mess with it.

_When he was finished, he repacked the first aid kit, shoved it into the backpack, then looked up._

"_Bail you must never do that again," he said._

"_You should have more faith yourself, Obi-wan," he said quietly. "I don't for a minute believe you'd kill me."_

"_Then you are a fool," said Obi-wan, sitting back on his heels. "Because I've already tried once."_

"_I can suffer a few bruises, Obi-wan, if it means you don't have to relive what happened on Taanab—or anything else he sith want throw at you."_

_Obi-wan stood and ran a hand over his beard, clearly frustrated. _

"_More misplaced heroics? Spare me, Senator and do as you're told. If—when—I lose ground to the sith the next time, stay back. Let the attack run its course."_

"_Let you hurt yourself, you mean?" he retorted, clambering to his feet. "I don't think so, Master Kenobi. If for no other reason than self-preservation. I won't get off this rock without you in one piece."_

"_And you won't get off it if you're dead!"_

Harsh, but true._ It was weird to think her master could be jerk like this._

_They glared at each other as the dust devils danced. Then Obi-wan's furious expression faded… and then an unexpected vulnerability was revealed._

"_Please, Bail," he said. "Don't make me worry about you. If you do, you'll weaken me. And this is hard enough as it is."_

_Bail folded his arms and stared at the ground. He lifted his gaze._

"_So I'm supposed to… what? Just sit on my hands? No matter what happens? No matter what the sith do? No matter what you do?"_

"_That's right."_

"_And then what…pick up the pieces afterward?"_

_A little strain in Obi-wan's eyes eased. "Provided it's not too much trouble, yes."_

_Unfolding his arms, he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared around them at the plateau, and the dust devils, and lastly toward the first distant tree line. _They had three days of this, stang.

"_Bail," said Obi-wan. "You said I must ask for your help if I needed it. Well, I'm asking. This is how you can help me."_

"_All right," he said reluctantly. "We'll do things your way. For now. But the discussion isn't over. It's merely suspended. If this gets out of hand, Obi-wan, if it really does look like you're putting your own life at risk. Then we think again. We find a different way of doing things. Agreed?"_

_Obi-wan picked up his makeshift backpack and shrugged into it. "We'll see."_

_Bail stared at him, dumbfounded._

"_Come along, Senator," Obi-wan said and started walking. "As someone said recently, we're burning daylight."_

_And that had him hustling his own makeshift pack on. With the backpack settled, he jogged to catch up._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay well that was just one of the dreams she has next will be talking then dreams again then talking again then the real reason we are reading this story…THE SITH!<strong>_


	10. About Friendship

_**Sorry for wait everybody. Here is a very short chapter. Than another dream will be the next chapter. Don't worry the boring will soon end and I will end your torture! REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- About Friendship<p>

Sasha woke up sweating and panting from another dream about Zigoola. This one was about Obi-wan going crazy and chopping down an entire forest. He seriously he thought he had saw Ventress and battle droids, when really it was a bunch of trees.

She sat up and looked at her hands. How much more of this could she handle before she would go crazy or fall into a coma like Obi-wan? She sighed and climbed out of the bunk bed. She pulled on her boots, and strapped on her belt and saber.

She headed to the cockpit only to see Bail dozing off at the wheel. She shook her head and looked down at the nav comp to see they only had four more hours before arrival to Anison. Finally she only had to wait four more hours until she would have to face the Sith responsible for all of this. She slumped into the copilot chair and looked out into the swirls of hyperspace.

Bail stirred and looked around at her.

"Hey you're up," Bail said. "How do you feel?"

"Okay," Sasha said.

"What was the dream this time about?"

"Obi-wan killing a forest with his lightsaber," she said.

"Ah," Bail said. "Yeah, I remember that. It still freaks me out when he almost tried to kill me."

Sasha nodded.

"I could understand I was thinking the worst, but it's amazing that you stopped him before he did."

Bail nodded.

"Bail, can I ask you something?" Sasha asked.

"Sure," he said.

"You and Obi-wan argued a lot on Zigoola," Sasha said. "But you guys were friends before that right?"

Bail shook his head. "Nope. Before this mission, Obi-wan and I never met each other. It's thanks to Padme that we did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had information about Zigoola and I needed a Jedi's help, but I didn't know any. However, I knew Padme did, especially after all that she and Obi-wan have been through.

"I knew Padme and Obi-wan both fought together when the Naboo invasion happened, and I knew she was on Geonosis with the Jedi at the beginning of the war. So that made it easier for me to get Jedi help; however, I was not expecting your mentor, Obi-wan. I thought maybe someone like Yoda or Mace Windu, but Obi-wan…Na. I guess she trusted him enough to call him up and have him come over and listen to what I had to saw. Though I noticed Padme and Obi-wan have a very interesting relationship between each other." Bail smiled. "I seriously thought she had feelings for him."

_Padme and Obi-wan?_ Sasha thought. _What?_

"You're joking right?" Sasha asked a smile forming on her face.

"No, he's way older than her," Bail said. "It would be a little too weird."

Sasha nodded.

"Anyway, Obi-wan agreed to coming with me on this mission. We got along pretty well, at moments, but most of the time we just argued with each other. Mostly about politics, the Jedi, the Sith, and a little about ourselves."

Sasha smiled. Bail smiled back.

"Yeah but… we started to become friends on Zigoola. Sadly, it wasn't the best way to become friends, one of us being attacked and the other being helpless."

"Well I pretty sure you were a big help, especially since you two both returned all right."

Bail nodded. "Yeah help as crutch."

They both laughed.

It felt good to laugh again and to smile. Sasha was definitely going to remember this moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aww! That was a nice moment! See I told you it was short.<strong>_


	11. Lightning

_**Hey two updates for you all! Cool so yeah…R and R. Oh yeah and I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Lightning<p>

_A storm looked to be forming, black clouds edged lurid green boiling across the pale sky, blotting out sunlight, turning the air to ice. A thin wind, sharp as knifes, keened across the rock plain, slicing and sleeting and slapping them to their knees._

_Bail and Obi-wan was walking through an open area between two far tree lines. _Ha it looks exactly like the game Taren made Obi-wan do, _Sasha thought._

_The rain came down like blaster bolts, soaking them within seconds. Exploding against the surrounding rock and their exposed skin as though each drop was an iron ball and the rock was made of metal._

_Bail looked at his hands and arms, expecting to see running blood. But it was water, only water. So he tilted his head back and opened his mouth and let the deluge pour over his parched tongue and down his throat. _

_Obi-wan grabbed him and shook him._

"_What are you doing?" the Jedi shouted, staccato, teeth chattering with the cold. "Not tested—could be dangerous—"_

"_If it's poison, than I'm poisoned," he shouted back. "And you're as wet as I am, so that means so are you!"_

_Obi-wan stared at him as the merciless rain hammered down._

"_Good point."_

"_And at least we won't die of thirst now."_

"_No, but we could drown!"_

_He laughed._

"_Or get struck by lightning!"_

_Sasha gaped. _Did he just say that?

"_Don't say it!" said Obi-wan. "You fool, don't even…"_

_And a blue spear of lightning stabbed toward the ground. Sasha screamed and turned away._

"_You idiot! You had to say it!"_

_More lightning pierced the clouds, thunder roaring behind it. The freezing air crackled. The rain turned to ice. Little pellets, little splinters, little razors kissing flesh._

"_Oh, this is not good," Obi-wan said. "Not good at all."_

_Sasha nodded. No, it wasn't. _

_Bail curled his arms over his head, tucked his chin to his chest, and made himself the smallest possible target. Sasha followed his lead. She heard Bail groan, hear Obi-wan near her in his own distress. More lightning. More thunder._

_And then suddenly as it started, the raging storm stopped._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow! It's raining! It's pouring! The readers are snoring! Hahaha I'm a riot!<strong>_


	12. Sasha's Past

_**Alright everyone, I'm gonna just keep throwing chapters at ya'll. So better enjoy, BETTER review, and BETTER…something else.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Sasha's past<p>

Sasha awoke, gasping, from the dream she had. She wiped her wet forehead and sighed. To think dreaming about rain could make one wake up soaking wet. Sasha sat and stretched her sore back. She then climbed out of the bunk, and pulled on her boots and belt. She stood and headed to the cockpit to find Bail reading something on one of his data pads. He glanced up when she entered.

"Hey, you're up," Bail said. "And just in time too; only an hour left till Anison."

Sasha nodded. "Good."

Bail nodded too.

"Hey Sasha, can I ask you something?" Bail asked.

"Sure," Sasha said.

"This has been bugging me but how did you become Obi-wan's apprentice?" Bail asked.

"It's a bit of a long story," Sasha said. "I'll have to start from when I was born."

"Well we have an hour to kill," Bail said. "Go ahead."

"Well I was born on Naboo and at the age of one my parents decided we come to Coresaunt. That's when they were killed. There was this terrible fire that happened and my parents were killed by the roof caving in on them. However, a young padawan had come to my rescue and got me to safety. That was my late master Zane. After he saved me, I was taken to a medical center, and that is where Master Yoda discovered I was force sensitive enough to be a Jedi. So after I was released from the Medial center, with no to take me in, I just went to live at the temple until I was old enough to start training.

Then when I turned twelve, Master Zane chose me for his padawan. At the time I had no idea he was the padawan that saved me back then, but when he told me, I felt like I couldn't say no to his offer. So we became Master and apprentice, and journeyed the galaxy together.

Then Geonosis happened. I was injured at the time from a previous mission and was still recovering. So Zane went to Geonosis with all the other Jedi. I was thankful he returned as well as some friends of mine that had gone. Then of course the war happened and Zane and I were sent across the galaxy to protect it. But the mission we had together was this bounty hunter who was causing havoc to this poor town. We went to go and protect them and stop this Bounty hunter, but that lead to my master's death."

"How did he die?"

"We were fighting the bounty hunter in this abandoned apartment building when it caught fire. Part of the ceiling fell on to me, knocking me out. The bounty hunter ran and my master got me out of there but he was about as injured as I was. He made this jump out of the window and we landed on the ground below. He tried to use the force to cushion the land; however he only cushioned my landing and not his."

"Which would explain his death," Bail said. Sasha nodded.

"He died in one of his clone's arms with this as his last words; tell Sasha that I love her like a daug… He never finished his sentence but I knew he must have meant daughter. After that, I was in a coma for a month. When I woke up, I was in recovery for a month as well, as some of my injuries were rather serious and it's not good being in the comatose state for a month. But when I was finally fully recovered Master Yoda and Obi-wan approached me and told me of his death. I was devastated. Yoda told me why I didn't know until about a month later, and it was because they didn't want me to relapse and fall back into a coma. However, Master Yoda assigned me to Obi-wan then, and at first I didn't like the idea of a new master but I learned we had a lot in common, so I said yes."

"And that's how it all came to be?" Bail asked.

"Yes," Sasha said.

"But now I'm confused, how did you remember the event with your parents or with your former mentor?"

"Let's just say the Sith that sent me these dreams, sent me ones of their deaths too," Sasha said.

"Oh," Bail said.

There was silence between the two of them. The nav comp beeping broke the silence.

"Well looks like this ends here," Bail said as he pulled them out of hyperspace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>_


	13. Anison

Chapter 12- Anison

The ship came out of hyperspace above the planet of Anison. Bail started to prepare them for the landing. Sasha sitting in the copilot's chair, shuddered. This was it. The moment they have been waiting for the past three days.

Bail glanced sideways at her then looked back at the approaching planet. Sasha strapped herself in and sat on her hands as she had a bad feeling about this, and she didn't want to do the same thing as Obi-wan when he crashed the ship. All she could do to calm herself was to put her into the force.

Bail watched as she did then brought them into the atmosphere of the planet. She started to shake violently as they grew closer to the ground. Sasha's breathing became panting and she started to sweat like there was no tomorrow. Bail was now afraid that she'll cause this vesicle to crash onto Anison, because of how she was actually causing the ship to shake.

However, five minutes later, they were on the ground of Anison. Sasha heaved a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay?" Bail asked.

"Let's never do that again," Sasha said.

Bail nodded. "Alright, we've arrived. So let's go and kick some sith butt."

Sasha gave a smile and nodded. Bail shut down the ship then both Sasha and he went to the back and grabbed the survival packs. Then they both walked down the ramp onto the planet below.

_Welcome young Jedi. You have entered my trap._

Sasha groaned; it was the same voice from the dreams.

"Sasha?" Bail said pulling her out of her thoughts. "Do you know which way this monster is?"

"I sense he is that way," Sasha said pointing straight in front of them.

"Alright, let's go."

"Come along Arthree."

Arthree beeped and followed them as they headed off to find the Sith.

* * *

><p>The day dragged on and on. It seemed like forever since they left the ship but in reality; it was only six hours ago. Sasha was tired as it is and now she looked completely wrung out. Bail, on the other hand, actually seemed to be doing fine. After Zigoola, he had worked out to get himself into better shape if he were to ever trek such a long distance again. And boy is he glad he did all those work outs or else he'd be like Sasha now.<p>

The sun was now hanging lower in the sky and they still had another good 10 miles to go from where they were. They both decided that they would wait until they would come across a small cliff like thing, which were known to exist in grassland, and then camp out at the foot of it. Thankfully about an hour later, they reached one and started to set up camp. They both had a meal pack then went to bed.

As they slept, Bail had a peaceful night of sleep, but Sasha was having another episode of dreams. The next morning came and Sasha was still having the nightmare. As for Bail he was up early and was ready for the next day of hiking through this planet before they would reach their exact location. He glanced down at Sasha and watched her as she rolled back and forth on the ground, mumbling to herself in her sleep. Bail knew he should wake her but when he tried to, Sasha didn't wake. So instead of trying to hurt her, Bail set off to the side and just waited for her to come to.

_Déjà Vaux_, Bail thought.

About an hour later, Sasha finally woke up, but the way she woke up was interesting. She didn't wake up as if just having a nightmare; she woke up as if she was in deep thought.

"Morning," Bail said.

Sasha looked at him. "Morning. How long have you been up?"

Bail shrugged. "About an hour or two."

"And you didn't try to wake me?"

"Oh I did, but you didn't respond."

"Oh."

"Come on, we've got to get going if we want to end this today."

Sasha nodded and stood up. She packed up her camp gear and shouldered her backpack. So they set off once again.

* * *

><p>Around lunch time, Bail and she stopped for some rest and food. The sat down in the middle of the field and enjoyed the rest while they could.<p>

Suddenly, Sasha felt a disturbance in the force. She straightened up and reached for her lightsaber. Bail looked up from his lunch and glanced at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something is coming," Sasha said. "And it's big."

Bail cleared his throat and reached for his blaster in his bag.

Sasha stood, and kept her eyes and ears focused. Suddenly a black figure came running up the hill toward them.

"What is that?" Bail asked.

"Get behind me," Sasha said.

The black figure ran closer and closer. It came to a stop five feet away from Sasha's face. It was breathing on her and it's breathe stank. Bail put a hand to his mouth as he could smell it. The black furred beast growled at her. Sasha activated her saber and the creature looked right at it. The fur ball relaxed and watched the blue blade with awed eyes. Sasha raised an eyebrow and waved the blade slowly back and forth in front on it. The creature's eyes followed the blade. Sasha smiled and reached around to pet the beast. It didn't snarl at her or jump her; it just kept watching the blade. Sasha started to pet the beast and suddenly felt a strong force connection between the two of them.

_Do you understand me?_ Sasha thought through the force.

_Yes,_ it replied.

Sasha smiled. _My name is Sasha. What is yours?_

_My name would hard for you to pronounce, but you may call me Tank._

_Okay, Tank. I feel that you are strong in the force. Have you felt a dark aura around here lately?_

_I have._

_Really! Where have you felt it come from?_

_I felt it come from the east. I shall take you there._

_Thank you. We have been tracking a sith that has been attacking both myself and my master._

_Well first tell your friend to lower his weapon and chill out then hop onto my back and I shall take you there._

Sasha deactivated her blade and turned to face Bail. Arthree whistled in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Bail asked. "That thing is going to kill us."

"Okay first off it's not a thing, his name is Tank. And second, he is harmless and he knows where the Sith is."

"Really? Well… umm…okay," Bail said as he put his weapon away.

Sasha packed up her things and climbed onto Tank's back. Bail followed her moves.

"So how did he find us?"

_I could smell your delicious food from a mile away._

"The food," Sasha said.

"Ah," Bail said.

Tank started to run in the direction of the Sith. Arthree using his jets to fly after them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so that's it for this chapter. Everyone be aware that I will be posting the next few days. And there are only four chapters left! DUN DUN DUN!<strong>_


	14. The Old Man

_**Okay who is ready for two updates in one day! Well here's one!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- The Old Man<p>

Tank slowed his pace after a while; he was worn out from all that running. He told Sasha that they were only a mile off from the sith's home. However about halfway into the mile, Sasha was attacked by the sith, just like Obi-wan. She fell unconscious and ended up falling off the creature.

"Sasha!" Bail called.

Tank stopped and turned. Bail hopped off his back and ran over to the unconscious padawan.

"Sasha, come on, wake up," Bail said gently patting her cheek.

Arthree moaned.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this," Bail lifted Sasha into his arms and laid her on the back of Tank. He then climbed back on and patted Tank's side.

"Come on, Tank," he said. "We haven't got much time."

Tank nodded and started running. Arthree, once again, was jetting after them.

* * *

><p>Finally, they came up on a small house. There looked to be someone living there, as Bail could smell the stew being made from outside. He jumped off Tank and petted his side.<p>

"Stay here and watch Sasha," Bail said. Tank nodded and lay down on the ground, but in a way so Sasha wouldn't fall off his back.

Bail walked up to the front door of the small home. He knocked on the front door and waited. He felt his hand inch towards his blaster, which was now in its holster. Then the door flew open to reveal and elderly man in a black cloak and was leaning on a cane. Bail raised an eyebrow. _This guy is a sith_, he thought.

The old man looked up at him.

"How may I help, sonny?" the old guy asked.

"Umm… my friend over there has fallen ill," Bail said. "Do you think you can help us?"

The old man looked past Bail and over to Sasha. Bail thought he noticed a smile appear on the guys face, but when he looked up at Bail, all he saw was an old wrinkly face with a frown on it.

"Of course, come in," he said.

Bail nodded and ran back over to Sasha. He lifted her into his arms.

"Tank, is this guy the sith?" he whispered.

Tank looked over then nodded.

"Alright, you two stay here," he whispered. "And warn us if anything happens or help us if something does."

Arthree beeped in acknowledgment. Tank just purred as his way of saying yes to Bail.

Bail turned and headed into the home of the old man. Once inside he laid Sasha down on the couch.

"I shall make some tea," the old man said.

Bail nodded and took a look around the room. The place didn't look to be the home of a sith. Actually it looked more like his grandfather's old living room on Aldeeraan. Pictures, art, and ancient items dating back generations. However, one item did catch his eye. It was a pyramid type treasure and it was scribbled in red and black. It looked similar to the holocron that he smashed on Zigoola.

Sasha stirred on couch and woke up. Bail came over and knelt down beside the couch.

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked.

"My head's sore," Sasha said.

"That's understandable," Bail said. "You did fall off Tank."

Sasha smiled then started to look around. Suddenly her smile became a frown.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In this old man's house," Bail said.

Sasha shook her head.

"The dark side is very strong here," Sasha said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

The old man returned at that time. He was carrying a tray of refreshments.

"Ah, you're awake," he said.

Sasha sucked in her breathe and slowly started to back away.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Me? My name is Marten," he said.

Sasha shook her head.

"No you're a sith."

"Now that's not very nice to accuse people of what they are not."

"No you are a sith," she said then pointed to the pyramid. "You have a sith holocron."

"Very perceptive," he said his voice changing from that of an innocent old man to a wise and vicious leader.

"I knew it," she said standing, activating her saber. "You are the sith we've been looking for."

"I miss judged you," he said. "I was expecting a pathetic teenager, not a beautiful young lady with so much insight in the force." He sighed. "Well that just makes this twice as interesting."

"Why did you attack Master Kenobi and young Sasha here?" Bail asked.

"Revenge," the sith said then his hand pointed toward Bail and shot out lighting. Bail went flying out the window, leaving Sasha to fight the sith.

"No!" Bail cried from outside. Sasha was in danger and he was unable to help her now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>_


	15. Darth Sasha

_**And here is two!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14-Darth Sasha<p>

Sasha kept her cool after Bail was flung out of the room. She kept her saber pointed at the sith. He just laughed at her and slowly walked toward her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Come any closer and I'll kill you."

He chuckled. "You have darkness in your heart young one. That will come to some use for me."

He pulled out a black crystal shard and slowly made his way to her. Sasha started to fight back as the sith grabbed her by the arms. He then reached up and put the black crystal shard into her forward. Sasha screamed in agony then collapsed to the ground.

She was trembling on the floor of the room as the crystal shard took effect. She then stilled and looked up at the sith, her eyes now yellow and full of darkness. He smiled.

"What is thy biding my master?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"You are now my apprentice," he said. "But you will call me Darth Serim."

"Yes my Master," she said.

"Rise," he said.

Sasha rose to her feet and kept her gaze with him.

"Now go and kill the Senator," Darth Serim said.

"As you wish my master," Sasha said.

She turned and exited the home.

* * *

><p>Bail, which had his gun ready, was waiting outside for Sasha. Suddenly the front door opened and Sasha stood there unharmed. Bail sighed in relief.<p>

"Sasha, you're all right," he said.

Sasha activated her light saber and pointed it at him.

"Sasha what are you doing?"

"Die Senator," her voice was monotone.

_Uh-oh_, he thought.

Sasha lunged at him with incredible force. Bail dodged her blade right and left, having a couple of close calls. His face was full of concentration and fear, as for Sasha's, her face was a stone plate.

Was it just him or was she missing on purpose? She kept swing at him and missing him even though he was an open target. But he was proven wrong. Her blade came at him and stabbed him in the left arm, the same arm that held his gun. He dropped the gun and staggered back in pain. He had to get her saber away from her in order for him to do some actual damage or else he was screwed.

He found his opening and kicked her saber out of her grasp. She didn't scream or start laughing evilly as if it was all a part of her plan. No all she did was stand there with a stone face, not even wincing from the pain in her wrist now.

Bail gulped when she jumped at him. Bail jumped out of the way and rolled onto his knees, wincing. He got to his feet holding his injured arm. Sasha started to throw punches at him, and he dodged some and sent some back at her.

About five minutes later, they both stood there panting. Bail had a cut lip and the pain in his arm was intense now. Sasha had a broken nose and a black eye, along with a bruised and broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder. Bail needed to end this now, but how?

That's when the old man came outside.

"Good my apprentice, you have done well," the sith said. "Now finish the job."

"Yes my master,' Sasha said dully.

Sasha pulled a knife from her boot. _Since when did she have that?_ Bail thought. She then lunged at him again. That's when Bail noticed the dull black light coming from Sasha's forehead. _What is that?_

He gasped. It was a piece of the holocron.

Sasha was about to drive the blade into his chest when Bail kneed her in the gut then punched her upside the head. Sasha fell back, unconscious. However, the black crystal still glowed even though she was out.

He sighed then grabbed the knife from Sasha's hand. He threw it aside then turned to face the sith.

"Looks like it's just you and me now," Bail said. "Prepare to meet the grave."

_Like I can kill him. I just need to hold him off until Sasha wakes, if she ever does._

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW! TO BE KRIFFEN CONTINUED…<strong>_


	16. The Holocron

_**If you have been noticing, I've been updating a lot this week. It's because I'm going to be gone for a while and I didn't want to write cliffhanger chapters then leave you guys hanging for like a week or two. So I decide that because I had only a few chapters left at the beginning of this week, that I would just finish the story so when I return, you guys will get to read my new story. Yes there is a book 4.**_

_**NOW REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- The Holocron<p>

The sith laughed.

"You are funny, Senator," he said. "Thinking you can take on someone as powerful as me, Darth Serim."

Now it was Bail's turn to laugh.

"Come on, man," he said. "What are you like 200 years old? Killing you is going to be easy."

Suddenly something Obi-wan had said came to mind:

_And you underestimate the power of the sith. Any man who does that does so at his peril._

Bail sighed to himself. _I'm doomed._

"Come now Senator, you're too naïve," the sith said. "Do really think you have the advantage?"

Darth Serim tore off his cloak to reveal something Bail didn't expect. The sith's body was ripped. He had abs and upper arm muscles and pecks. Yet his face may have looked like it belonged to a 200 year old man, his body definitely didn't. He stood up straight instead of in a slouch, and was shirt less. Now Bail was just a little disturbed.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Darth Serim asked.

"More like disturbed," Bail said.

Darth Serim scowled.

"Sorry I didn't expect a 200 year old man having the body of a… athlete."

Darth Serim smiled.

"Well now that you have seen my true form. Still believe you are a match for me?"

Kriff, now Bail was in trouble. He knew from the start that he wasn't going to win and now that the guy looked like he belongs in a gym, he was in even deeper poodoo.

Suddenly something caught his eye. He glanced over and noticed Sasha's lightsaber and his blaster lying nearby. He needed to get to the weapons but how, with that sith watching his every move. He needed to distract him somehow. Maybe he could get some answers while he could sneak over and grab them.

Bail looked back at the sith.

"Okay, Darth Serim, there are some things I want to know,' Bail said. "Tell me why did you attack my friends and don't just say it's for revenge."

"Well because I'm going to kill you soon, I guess that's fair for me to tell you my plan," Darth Serim said.

_Perfect. He fell for my trap._

"You see I am known as the creator of sith artifacts. I make things such as holocrons, data crystals, you name it. And I used to make them in my home on Zigoola," he started.

"Wait you owned the temple and made all the items in there?" Bail asked slowly shuffling his way closer to the weapons.

"Yes," he said then continued. "However, I left for a couple of years to update myself on the galaxy and how it had changed since my last time seeing it. But I wouldn't just leave the place unguarded. I set up a holocron that would activate and attack any Jedi who set foot on my home. But when I returned, I found the place destroyed, the temple, the holocron, even the forest, but I saw a ship and realized that a Jedi must have survived my holocrons rah and ruined my home or else he would be there dead.

So I had to find out who was responsible and it told me about Obi-wan Kenobi. So I knew I had to get my revenge. I left Zigoola and headed here to Anison, where I would start over on my holocrons and attack Kenobi. Because I would be so busy, I used one of my already made holocrons to attack for me while I built more."

"But how did you break through Sasha and Obi-wan's bond?" Bail asked getting closer.

"Oh that was easy," he continued. "So first I had to break down Monroe's mental shields and only way was to make her suffer. So I sent her the most terrible moments in her life in the form of a nightmare and make her either relive it or fear it for the first time. Finally after I showed her the death of her parents and her precious former Master, I tore down her mental shields for good and broke through to their bond. Once I was attached to it, I sent her the vision of Kenobi's arrival to Zigoola and while she dreamt it, Kenobi relived it. But once she woke up, that's when I pulled the plug on Kenobi and put him into a coma.

"So now Kenobi shall remain in a coma as long as this holocron remains working." Darth Serim pulled out the holocron from his belt and held it out in front of him. "And with a piece of this implanted in the padawan's forehead, she is under my control too."

Bail cursed under his breath, he had to destroy that holocron before he could stop the sith and save Sasha. Thankfully, he was just a little closer to them. However, Darth Serim's gaze shot toward Bail.

"What do you think you are doing?' he asked.

Bail need to think of something. He looked down and picked up a rock about the size of his fist and threw it at the sith. Darth Serim leaned a little to the left, dodging it. Bail rolled to the ground and grabbed his blaster.

"Ha, you is that the best you can do?"

"Nope, this is," Bail said.

Bail shot the holocron and it shattered into a million pieces. Darth Serim turned away from the now flying debris that was once his precious holocron. Bail glanced over his shoulder to even see the shard fall from Sasha's forehead and shatter as it hit the ground. He smiled and turned back to the sith.

Darth Serim was furious now.

"You will pay for that Senator," he called and charged Bail, lightsaber and all.

Bail had to think fast again. This time he grabbed the lightsaber and pointed it at the sith. Darth Serim was about to give the killing blow when suddenly he gasped. Bail had closed his eyes preparing for his death but when he heard the gasp he opened his eyes. Both of them were looking at Darth Serim's chest where Sasha's lightsaber had dealt the killing blow on the sith. Darth Serim coughed up blood then collapsed to the ground when Bail removed the saber from his chest. Bail backed away and watched as the sith's flesh and blood became pretty much dust in the wind from his dead form leaving only his skeleton behind. _**(Ha, Kansas reference! The band not the state)**_

Bail sighed and turned around to face Sasha and the others. He knelt down beside her and checked her pulse, it was strong. He looked at Tank and Arthree, who were looking at him.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said.

He reattached Sasha's saber to her belt then lifted her off of the ground and onto Tank's back. He then picked up his blaster and put it back into its holster. Then he climbed onto the back on Tank and petted the beast's neck.

"Let's go," he said.

Tank bounded his way back to their ship, carefully so Sasha would be in pain. Arthree trailed them from behind and let out a beeped and whir of relief.

"I agree Arthree, I'm glad this is over too," Bail said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! Bail killed a Sith! Bail killed a Sith! *repeats like 5 more times while happy dancing*<strong>_


	17. Awake

_***playing the trumpet happily* Well this is the last chapter. At the end I'll reveal the title to my next book. So read and love and review! BTW I don't know how to play the trumpet.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16- Awake<p>

Something was shining so brightly it made Obi-wan wince. Was it sunrise already? He slowly and carefully opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't in his bed; he was in the Halls of Healing. _How did I get here?_ He thought. Suddenly he remembered what happened. _Oh yes I started to attack Anakin in the council chambers then I passed out. But for how long was I out?_

Suddenly the door opened and glanced over to see Master Vokara Che coming in. She gasped.

"Master Kenobi, you're awake," Master Che said out of shock.

"Master Che?" he asked drowsily. "How long was I out for?"

Her eyes widened.

"Practically a week," she said.

"A week?"

She nodded. "I'm so glad you're awake, Master Yoda will be pleased to hear it."

"Where's Sasha?" he asked.

"She and Bail Organa went after the sith that was attacking you and her," she said.

"Is she alright?" he asked sitting up.

"I just received word from Master Yoda that they are coming home as we speak and should be here by sun down," Master Che said. "However, I was told to prepare a bed for Sasha. I'm guessing she got injured."

Obi-wan nodded. He climbed out of bed and when he stood he almost fell. Master Che ran over and caught him.

"Easy," she said lowering him back down. "You haven't used your legs for a week; they are not strong enough yet."

Obi-wan sighed and tried again this time he only swayed, he didn't fall.

"Let's get you something to eat,' Vokara Che said as she helped guide him to the door. "And you can walk there to get the strength back."

Obi-wan smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>The ship set down on the landing platform of the Jedi Temple. Bail noticed that Master Yoda and a twi'lek Jedi standing waiting. Bail shut down the engines and went to the back of the ship. Sasha was still unconscious on the cot and she hadn't awakened since he knocked her out.<p>

Arthree, who was parked next to her, beeped. Bail lifted Sasha into his arms and carried her down the ramp, Arthree trailing behind them. He walked up to Master Yoda and the other Jedi.

The female Twi'lek looked down at Sasha.

"Let's get her to the Halls of Healing quickly," she said. She then gestured to two apprentices behind her, who had a medical stretcher, to come forward.

They came up and Bail laid Sasha down on the stretcher. Immediately the two padawans turned and headed to the Halls of Healing, Master Vokara Che running after them, leaving Bail and Yoda behind.

"Master Yoda, has Obi-wan woken up yet?" Bail asked.

"Awake he did, earlier today," said Yoda.

"That's good," Bail said.

Master Yoda looked up at him. He noticed the bleeding bandage on Bail's arm.

"Injured, you are Senator," Yoda said. "Come, treat you we will."

Bail nodded and followed Yoda to the Healing center.

* * *

><p>A cough caught in her throat, made Sasha wake up. She coughed and she winced from how much it hurt.<p>

"Easy, padawan," said a male voice with a Coruscanti accent.

Sasha slowly opened her eyes to see, her master, Obi-wan sitting beside her.

"Ma..ster?" she croaked.

"Don't speak, Sasha. You're injuries are serious, you should rest," he said.

"Bail… where… is… he?" she asked.

"He's being taken care of by Master Che," Obi-wan said. "He told me what you two went through the past week." He paused and brushed back Sasha's hair. "I'm so sorry Sash that I let this happen to you."

Sash? No one except for Zane had ever called her that. She shook her head carefully.

"It's… not your…fault," Sasha said. "You… would have… done…the same…for me."

Obi-wan felt tears rise. He caressed Sasha's cheek, tears fell from her eyes. He carefully lifted her up off the mattress and held her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Bail watched the moment from the doorway and felt tears rise himself. Obi-wan laid Sasha back down, said something to her, got up, and left the room. That's when Bail ran into him.<p>

"Bail," Obi-wan said.

"How is she?" Bail asked.

"She's in pain, I was going to go and get Master Che to help her," Obi-wan said.

Bail nodded and walked along side Obi-wan as he went to go and tell the healer. There was a silence between them.

Obi-wan broke it.

"Thank you Bail," he said.

"Huh?'

"Thank you for protecting and saving Sasha," he said. "I don't know what would happen if I lost her."

_Does Obi-wan feel an attachment toward Sasha?_ He thought. _I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi._

Bail nodded. "No problem."

Obi-wan gave him a smile. They came to a stop in front of a door.

"Hey I'm gonna get out of here," Bail said. "I need to go and contact Breha and I've got some senate stuff to catch up on."

"Alright," Obi-wan said. "See you later?"

"Totally," Bail said.

They two then embraced in a hug then pulled away. Obi-wan watched as Bail headed back to the hanger to go home then he turned and entered the Masters office. A thought did come to his mind.

_I've got to remind Master Yoda to award Bail for being so brave and for killing a sith._

He shrugged and closed the door behind him. The only thing that mattered at the moment was that his padawan, Sasha, was safe with him again.

The End.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YEAH IT'S THE END!<strong>_

_**Okay this is your sneak peak.**_

_**SPOLIER ALRET!**_

_**Book 4: The Samikutso**_

_**COMING SOON!**_

_**For now just enjoy your summer and wait for my next story. Later ya'll.**_


End file.
